Talk:Greece
Is creating a distinct article for Ancient Greece worth doing? We had a similar discussion about this in the France page. Unlike the various republics of France, there is so much distance in time between Ancient Greece and Modern Greece that they can't quite be considered the same culture or a continuation of the same society (especially since Greece has been conquered so many times since the days of Socrates). Moreover, HT has spent a great deal of time in AG, and so AG would easily support its own article. MG would lose some substance, but would still be justified. This issue may arise with Germany and GMBML!, so it seems worth throwing out there now. TR 19:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :I guess you've got me persuaded. The general pattern in our country articles has been to treat them as the story of a geographical area--in every era. However, in cases analogous to this our precedents are split: Britain has its ancient categories (Horse of Bronze and part of RB) in amongst the rest. Persia/Parthia is seperate from Iran. Roman Empire is not in there with Italy. Mongolia and Mongol Empire are seperate, but they're such small articles. If we adopt this policy we'll have to go take care of Britain. ::Indeed. Britain and all its damnable name and regime changes has been one of the bigger PIAs to deal with in our little project. Mercifully, HT writes about the UK most of the time. :Also, let's decide nomenclature up front. I think "Ancient" and "Modern" is too vague. Maybe not for Greece, but it will be for some of these places. If we're going to use it, we must decide on a cutoff date and articulate it clearly in the introduction to both articles. Turtle Fan 19:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::For nomenclature and cutoff dates, I think present historiography will probably be the best starting place. For example, "Germania" in reference to Germany at the time of Augustus seems to be the accepted nomenclature even now. Also, I don't think calling articles "Modern ____" is really all that necessary. I think most people will get the article is about said country as it is from the modern period on. So "Greece" and "Ancient Greece" with appropriate "see also" links will do it. TR 20:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::All right. Perhaps, if we need to add a modifier to a place name (as opposed to, again, "Persia" and "Iran") we'd do better to come up with some specific cutoff built in--"Pre-Justinian Greece," for example (I believe that is where most Greek historians draw the line. Actually, considering that HT has written about the Byzantines, that may be a very relevant distinction indeed.) Turtle Fan 23:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Southern Victory? Is Greece ever mentioned in Southern Victory?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:11, April 21, 2016 (UTC) A few times, but not enough to warrant an article. EG, in Drive to the East, Potter notes that Richmond is looking more like a ruined city from ancient Greece or Rome. In The Grapple, when Cincinnatus Driver is driving through Cincinnati, he thinks about how Negroes don't have last names and usually pick long, complicated names from places like ancient Greece or the Bible. That's it.Mr Nelg (talk) 09:27, April 21, 2016 (UTC) So, no indication of what Greece was doing during the Great War or the Second Great War?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 16:13, April 21, 2016 (UTC) :None that I recall. It would have been part of the Ottoman Empire given the POD and its continued existence. ML4E (talk) 00:23, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Wasn't Greece already independent before the POD? During WWI, their king got the boot because he was chummy with Wilhelm even though Greece was in the Entente.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 00:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::It was. TR (talk) 00:34, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oops, my bad. ML4E (talk) 21:57, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Greece was not listed as one of the countries that recognized Quebec in B, so if the king was chummy with Wilhelm this time, nothing came of it. That doesn't eliminate the possibility that it remained neutral; a lot of countries piled onto Germany in OTL because they recognized that it wasbpretty much Germany against the league. Nothing like that here. ::::So no, we don't have anything to rate creating a section. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC)